Ultra-Girl
Mar-Sa is the apprentice of the Ninjarman rebel Kar-Tor who sent her to earth in an effort to save her from termination. History History of character is unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers Ninjarman Physiology: Ninjarman’s absorb and channel life energy into their body, which enables them to withstand the high stress factors of their planet. With twice the gravity comes a host of complicating features to which their ancestors had to adapt in order to survive their. They have fifty percent more density in their tissues, which makes them nearly twice the mass of Terrans, which requires twice the force to withstand at rest, and four times the effort just to move, which means that they must be consequently at least ten times as physically powerful as the natives of earth. Mar-sa an leap four or five times farther, lift twice the mass and move at a rate at least three times as fast as a typical Earther, but that is not the full extent of the difference. Considering that the Biosolar output of the earth sun is a thousand times as great as Ninjarma’s Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Ultra-Girl's powers. The Pineal gland of the Ninjarman forebrain, said by some ancient mystical sects to be the third eye or sensory organ, is sensitive to Biosolar radiation. It is a kind of nervous conduit to energy patterns that circulate throughout the body. It secretes certain hormones that regulate the sleep patterns of the mind and helps maintain their normal biorhythm cycle, but it has long been speculated that it serves a far more important function vital to the overall health and vitality of the body. This gland is the radian center of Bioenergy in the body, it absorbs the very life-essence of a star and channels it to be stored in the individual cell structure of a normal, healthy person. The Ninjarman gland is nine-point-seven times larger then Tarren humans. The modification to this gland is what gave their ancestors a genetic edge over other types of humans. Superhuman Strength: The exact magnitude of Ultra-Girl's strength is unknown. However, her strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. Invulnerability: Ultra-Girl's body is nigh-invulnerable. She even surviving re-entry into planet earth. Superhuman Stamina: Ultra-Girl has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, she has unlimited stamina as her enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy her cells process. Ultra-Girl does not get tired[334] and does not need to eat or sleep and can be sustained on Solar energy alone[335]. She can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. Golden Glow':' a telekinetic force field that surrounds her body as a protective shield.. The tactile TK field lets Ultra-Girl break free of an opponent's grip by pushing the field outward to force the opponent away. Other creative uses include rendering an opponent immobile by extending the TK field as long as they are both standing on the same ground. *'''''Flight:'' ''Ultra-Girl is able to fly at high supersonic speeds using a reflexive action of her telekinesis, literally dragging herself through the sky''.'' *''Force-Field:' By creating a field around her body, she is able to resist or reduce injury from non-energy based attacks by causing the object to be deflected from her personal force field. Bullets and shrapnel are easily deflected. This field does not repel gases or energy based attacks as well.' *Disassemble:' By touching an object, Ultra-Girl may cause that object to literally fall to pieces. It can be assumed that she could conceivably put an object back together, if she understood how the object functioned in the first place. She can also manipulate aggregate solid masses such as volumes of sand or dust in the same way, causing the individual particles to fly apart in an explosive manner to create particle clouds or a forceful attack.' *Golden Glow'' M''anipulation: Ultra-Girl can project her force fields outward at will allowing her to engulf and surround people and objects with a force barrier. She could use this for supportive and defensive purposes like moving inanimate objects and living people around or throwing and pushing objects away from herself. she could also hold objects in her fields for a limited time, the fields strength relied on her own will and focus so long as she centered her mind on her task the field would remain intact. *Golden Glow ''''Regeneration:'' Ultra-Girl can regenerate the cells of others via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. '''Superhuman Speed': Ultra-Girl is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. Self-Sufficiency: Doesn't need to eat and sleep so long as she's under the effects of yellow sun radiation. Her body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period. Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Ultra-Girl is harmed, she has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor. Extra-Sensory Perception: Ultra-Girl abilities extend to a heightening of all senses, allowing her to probe into objects and make contact with their interior makeup. Telepathy: Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' can mask her presence from being detected by others. *''Psi Link:'' ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. Clairaudience: Clairvoyance: Weaknesses Solar Energy: Ultra-Girl abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing his energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. As such she is only half as powerful night. She is at her strongest mid-day. Negative Buoyancy: Category:Mar-Sa